papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Drybake Ruins
|place = World 2|shop = None|lead = Tower Power Pokey|species = Spike, Mural, Paratroopa|maj = Spike, Paratroopa|min = Mural|enemy = Spike, Mural, Paratroopa}}Drybake Ruins is the fifth level of World 2, and a massive level vertically. The first area of this level is the only part that is outside. Right upon entering this level, you can see the Secret Door location. The Ruins itself here is removed and needs three scraps to access. Placing the three scraps with paperizing reveals the Ruins. Once entering the ruins, they become a lot bigger then they appear from the outside. Each floor is roughly the same in shape, and has a different puzzle to solve or objective. Each floor will be broken down into mini paragraphs below with instructions on how to clear it, and what enemies inhabit it. The first floor of the ruins are relatively simple. There are many paratroopas around this floor and a couple spikes. The door to access the second floor has two spots for stickers to be placed. By looking at the hieroglyphs around the walls of this map, you can see that the left side of the door requires any jump sticker, and the right side of the door requires any hammer sticker. Once you place these stickers, you can get to the next floor up. The second floor of the ruins is similar to the first floor, but has a missing entry to get to the third floor. Heading to the right immediately leads to a patch of quicksand. If you carefully sink enough to sink under the spike wall here and travel underneath it, you can get to the missing entry scrap. On the way back however, you are encountered by the mural goombas on the wall and have to fight them. They have the same health and defense attributes as regular goombas but have a different appearance and attack. You are also chased by mural koopas that jump off the wall. Again, they have the same health and defense as koopas but different appearance and attack. Heading further left, there is a large stretch of quicksand and spikes. There are also Spikes (not the pointy stationary ones) throwing spike balls at you from the other end. You can either fight them or carefully jump over them to avoid them. Just past this is the doorway up to the next floor. The third floor has a similar puzzle to the first, as you need stickers to advance up to the next floor. This door requires three stickers. Heading immediately left leads to a blockage from debris. Heading right leads to a mural with a boot being held up symbolizing a jump sticker. Heading further left leads to some parakoopas flying around and a mural with a hammer. There is also a third mural wearing a spike helmet sticker that symbolizes the third sticker you need. The door here from left to right needs: A jump sticker, a spike helmet sticker, and a helmet sticker. The fourth floor has a huge mound of sand immediately right of the entrance. Heading left and outside the door here, there is a paratroopa and a question block. If you head outside at the next doorway, you can see Luigi in one of the windows. Paperize and pull him out and he will run off screen. This is one of five Luigi locations. If you head left past the sand pile blocking the door here, there are two Spikes guarding another exit doorway. Heading out the doorway here and left, you can find an upside down exit door. Paperizing and putting it right-side up, lets you drain all of the sand out of the room and access the fourth floor. There is also a pipe here that lets you get outside of the ruins and back easily. The fifth floor is again similar to the first and third floors. This time, there are multiple murals on the walls on either side of the door. To figure out which one you need, you have to closely look at the feet, head, and hand position of the murals. The two stickers needed are an ice/fire flower sticker on the left, and a POW block sticker on the right. The final floor is the roof of the ruins. The boss of World 2 is fought here with an audience of mural enemies and toads to watch. It is strongly recommended you bring the Bat thing to this fight, as it can make it much easier. Stickers and Things Found Stickers: '''Worn-out Jump, Jump, Shiny Jump, Line Jump, Worn-out Hammer, Hammer, Shiny Hammer, Baahammer, Eekhammer, Burnhammer, Chillhammer, Fire Flower, Hopslipper, POW Block, Spike Helmet, Shell '''Things: None Secret Door: Found right beside the entrance to this level. Contains the Flashy Spike Helmet, Flashy Hurlhammer, and the Flashy Eekhammer. (One time obtain only). Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star Category:Locations Category:Location in Paper Mario Sticker Star Category:Locations in Paper Mario: Sticker Star